herofandomcom-20200223-history
Flora (Winx Club)
Flora is one of the main protagonists of the Winx Club and it's spin off World of Winx. Although she receives a small role in the first season, she has a larger storyline in the second season and later becomes one of the characters who appear the most on Winx Club paraphernalia, besides Stella and Bloom. She is Helia's love interest then she is Tyler Klause's Boyfriend in the Live Action TV Show. She is the Fairy of Nature. She is voiced by Ilara Latini in the Italian version, who is also known for her voice acting roles of Sailor Venus in the Italian version of Sailor Moon R: The Movie: The Promise of the Rose, Pollun in Futari wa Pretty Cure and Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, and Cream the Rabbit in the Italian version of Sonic X. She is also voiced by Holly Gauther-Frankel in the Cinélume version, who also voices Lockette in PopPixie, Kerry Williams in the 4Kids dub, Alejandra Reynoso in the Atlas Oceanic version, Stephanie Sheh in the movies, who also voices Hinata Hyūga and Sailor Moon, Eileen Stevens in the DuArt dub and World of Winx, and Brittnay Pressley in the 3Beep dub. Personality Profile Flora is sweet, shy, genuine, calm, and loves any plants of all kinds, she likes to experiment on them and enjoys making tea. Flora is strongly connected to nature and loves helping people. She can be very sensitive and always wants the best for her friends and everyone around. Flora is the most mature member of the Winx Club. She also loves peace, happiness, and tranquility. Although she tries to hide her true feelings, her friends help and encourage her to share all her ideas with everyone. Flora gets nervous easily but when the other Winx girls are in trouble, she manages to stay calm and reasonable. At times, she does not know how to express herself, because she does not want to start fights. She is a diligent student at Alfea and is cautious of her actions. Although she can be quite insecure, her friends boost her self-esteem. Magical Abilities Flora, as the Fairy of Nature, has nature-based powers. Flora 's strength relies on her surrounding environment. If she is in a dark area, her power is weakened, but if she is surrounded by nature, she can maintain her strength much easier. Flora can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen, either as offensive attacks or a diversion. She can also control forests and manipulate the earth and its energy. Flora is able to hear the voice of nature speaking to her, more so than in an instinctive manner that all Alfea Fairies are taught. Rather, she is able to use her magic to listen to the voice of the forest. This skill has also proven to be a disadvantage at times, as the destruction of nearby nature will cause excruciating pain to her and weaken her own self and her ability to focus her magic properly, even her flight. Flora can also create huge vine barriers to trap her enemy or protect those surrounded by it. Flora has shown developed abilities of controlling the forces of nature such as controlling the seasons, feel the emotions of plants, animals, and various environments, and even purify and heal nature itself. Flora can talk to plants, bring them to life, help them grow, and nurture them when they are sick. Other related abilities are controlling the earth and nature at will, altering plants by manipulating their growth pattern, and establishing communication with nature. Flora is able to give life to other things such as when she used her magic to turn the Fairy Pets into living creatures. Flora has displayed a healing ability mostly used on those who have recently experienced physical trauma. Flora is able to create various potions with various effects. Flora also knows some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. World of Winx Flora has nature-based powers and draws power from the nature of her surroundings. She can conjure up vines to bind her enemies, which is even a specialty of hers granted by her Dreamix powers, rescue others if necessary, and release blasts of flower petals. However, her powers seem much more limited as, more often than not, her vines will fail to keep an enemy restricted. As a nature fairy, Flora can directly communicate with various plants and she showcases this ability numerous times like when searching for the Crocodile Man and Yu in multiple episodes or by communicating with Spirit of the World of Dreams. Her powers are further amplified upon gaining Onyrix, as she is granted the ability to travel through the shared root system of plants from one place to another. She also has the ability to sense living aspects of her surroundings more so than any of the Winx, as she was able to discern the cave of the Enchanted Swamp was a living creature in the episode "The Alligator Man." Additionally, through the use of her special Onyrix Power, Flora is capable of restoring any damaged nature back to the time when it was more glorious and healthy. However, being so heavily connected to nature as she is comes at a price, as Flora can be heavily injured if she is unable to connect with the surrounding nature due to it dying or already being dead. As shown in the episode "A Flower in the Snow," Flora experiences internal pain at the loss of any surrounding nature and gets severely weakened from it, even to the point of being rendered powerless unless the nature is brought back. Additionally, it is revealed in the first episode of Season that the Winx's powers, Flora's included, are generated from dreams and thus, are closely linked with the World of Dreams. According to the Spirit of the World of Dreams, the Winx would lose their fairy magic should the World of Dreams fall into ruin. Navigation Category:Winx Club Heroes Category:Fairies Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Cowards Category:Pure Good Category:Pacifists Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Wise Category:Magical Girls Category:Elementals Category:In Love Category:Merciful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Movie Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:The Messiah Category:Protectors Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Warriors Category:Harmonizers Category:Nurturer Category:Healers Category:Cure-Bringers Category:Female Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Suicidal Category:Selfless Category:Animal Kindness Category:Damsels Category:Amazons Category:Mutated Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes